disneycinderellafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the Tremaines' pet cat and the third antagonist of the franchise. He has black fur and is depicted as a sneaky, wolfishly-wicked, manipulative and cheating mouse consumer. In a particularly manipulatively conniving scene in the beginning of the original film, Lucifer tries to rid the chateau's pet dog Bruno outside of the kitchen Lucifer is consuming his breakfast bowl of milk in, by scratching him painfully and sneakily while Cinderella's back is turned. Bruno then growls loudly and threateningly out of furious anger and pain, and Lucifer lets out a benign and exaggerated fake shriek of pain, as if Bruno scratched him. Cinderella hears Lucifer's whining fake screech and blames Bruno, bitterly scolding him to go outside and stop causing trouble, reasoning " we have to at least try, to get along together ". Back inside the kitchen, Lucifer wears a wide grin of wicked satisfaction, lazily licking his milk bowl, while Cinderella remarks hastily " and that includes you too, your majesty "! He becomes very focused on catching the mice when provoked, but his attempts to catch them always end in a comical failure. First, in the first movie, that also the main antagonist, Jaq bravely makes a distraction to lure Lucifer away from the other mice's path to getting their breakfast. While he was returning with the mice, Gus struggled with carrying his load and easily grabs Lucifer's attention. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, Cinderella enters the room and accidentally takes Gus away on her breakfast serving platters for Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Lucifer manages to grab him again, but Cinderella later forced him to let Gus go. Next, Jaq and Gus plan to grab a sash and a bead necklace from the laundry pile, since this is what the other mice needed in order to finish making Cinderella's dress for the ball. It was just their luck that Lucifer was also in the room, sleeping. Jaq and Gus try to quietly retrieve the sash without waking him up, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lucifer, now wide awake, couldn't get a good grip on the sash, and the mice manage to get away with it. Now Jaq and Gus plan to take the bead necklace. Unfortunately, Gus blows their cover by yelling excitedly about the beads. Lucifer immediately sits on them and waits for the mice to make their next move. Jaq formulates a plan and starts off for Lucifer. Lucifer readys his paws, and accidentally let Jaq sneak behind him. Jaq, now amidst the laundry pile at the other side of the room, creates a distraction in the hopes of luring Lucifer away from the beads, giving Gus time to grab them and escape. Lucifer figures this out and uses his tail to keep the beads close to him as he moves towards Jaq. Once he got close enough, Lucifer pounces on Jaq and chases him into the heap of laundry, mainly into a light-blue nightgown. When the coast was clear, Gus made his move to get the beads. Once he got them, he heads over back to mousehole he and Jaq came in from. Unfortunately, he slips on a bead and slams into the far side wall, briefly getting Lucifer's attention. Jaq immediately intervenes and gets him to chase him into the dress again. This time, Jaq makes an escape out of a sleeve of the dress with Lucifer close behind. Lucifer could only manage to poke his head out of the sleeve. Enraged by the trap he has been put in, Lucifer slithers across the floor aiming for Gus, now picking up the beads with Jaq. Gus barely manages to grab the last bead before Lucifer attempted to bite on him and escapes, leaving Lucifer temporarily trapped in the dress. At the film's climax, he attempts to catch Jaq and Gus while they try to free Cinderella from her locked room, but Cinderella's dog, Bruno (a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer) intervenes and scares Lucifer so much, he falls out of the tower's window to his supposed demise. Lucifer's supposed death is retconned, however (explained by the fact that cats always land on their feet), and he appears in the two sequels. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True|the second film, he only appears in the third and final segment, An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires, and Pom Pom dumps him. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, the third film, after Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, but during the chase, Lucifer falls off the coach into a small pond, where he turns back into a cat and is left stranded in the woods. Lucifer appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as a boss character in Ven's scenario, in which he attempts to stop Jaq and Ventus from gathering the necessary materials for Cinderella's dress. Despite having been shrunk to the size of a mouse, Ventus valiantly engages Lucifer in a brutal battle which Ventus wins. Frightened, Lucifer runs off. He voiced by June Foray in the original film and by Frank Welker in its sequels. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists